


My Love, Intergalactic Friend

by CharWright5



Series: HQ Halloweek 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Oikawa Tooru, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Begging, Haikyuu Halloweek 2018, Iwaizumi has a big dick, M/M, Oikawa has a small dick, Self-Lubrication, Teasing, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: There were times when Hajime lamented the fact that a crash landed alien attached himself to him. Then there were other times when he couldn't bring himself to hate it, when the two of them were in bed together and Oikawa was crying out so prettily...





	My Love, Intergalactic Friend

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Two of HQ Halloweek: ~~Time Travel~~ / Aliens / ~~Apocalypse~~.
> 
> Title from _My Alien_ by Simple Plan.

Hajime sometimes wondered how it was that he got stuck with Oikawa, why it was that he'd been cursed to be the person that he'd formed an attachment to. Convenience was probably part of it, since it was during his walk home from work that the pod crashed in a nearby field. Hajime cursed his curiosity, the way he rushed to see what it was that had just fallen from the sky, finding a naked male curled up inside and unconscious. And damn his good manners, but he'd taken the being back to his apartment, tended to his wounds and waited.

Of course when Oikawa woke up, he'd decided that he owed Hajime in an archaic indentured servitude sort of way, a life debt that apparently was still the rule on his own planet.

Or had been, until it was destroyed.

So Hajime was stuck with the lanky male, teaching him the basics of what it was to be human and growing frustrated with the fact that he hated clothes, was overly curious and friendly, never listened, always backchatted, and basically drove Hajime up the wall in every conceivable way.

But then there were other times...

Other times when Oikawa was still, quiet, and Hajime wondered how the hell he'd managed to last this long without him. It felt as though the two of them had known each other forever, had practically grown up together. Things between them were comfortable, easy, natural. It only made sense that Oikawa would be waiting for him when he got home from work, finally figuring out how to cook properly and even learning new recipes. It only made sense that they'd spend free time together, watching TV, reading, going to the park, shopping, seeing movies. It only made sense that they go to bed together, wake up together, spend the night holding on to one another.

It only made sense that Hajime would have the slender male underneath him, writhing on the sheets as his hand trailed down his stomach, his other propping him up above the alien.

Christ, Oikawa was beautiful. It was a thought he had often, that came to him unbidden in quiet moments. His hair was soft, flowing freely in a hip style he'd spotted in a fashion magazine. His skin was a shade or two above pale, covering his long frame, muscles perfectly delineated from hard work rather than the gym like Hajime's. He had about four centimeters or so of height on Hajime, but the human was wider, broader, stronger, something that worked for them.

Letting his eyes roam, Hajime took in the parts Oikawa hid away from the world, the parts that made him _other_. The way his ears came to a point like an elf, usually disguised by his hair. The marks on the apples of his sharp cheekbones that glowed with his various moods, covered by make-up when he went out, now burning blue in the dark of their room. Various other marks trailed down his arms, swirls that were black at rest so he could get away with calling them tattoos, matching those on his iliac furrow, his pelvis, leading to his cock that was small by human standards but could grow, lengthen should he choose.

Oikawa tended not to though. He preferred penetration, his passageway self-lubricating and making the job easier, better, more enjoyable for both of them. And since Hajime preferred to be the top, it worked for both of them.

“Stop teasing, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa moaned, closed lids fluttering, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. He'd picked up on customs so easily, honorifics being one of them, the nickname coming soon after. It drove Hajime nuts most of the time, finding it childish, but when it came out in such a breathy way, he found he couldn't hate it.

Hajime smirked, watching the way this otherworldly being was completely at his mercy. Movies had aliens invading, trying to destroy humanity, a more dominant and advanced species—with a few exceptions of course, those tending to be of the more family friendly variety. Yet here was this docile creature who not only attached himself to a human, but was begging him, needy, wanting something only Hajime could provide.

Luckily for Oikawa, Hajime was wanting it, too, was feeling just as needy, otherwise he'd drag this out all night.

Slipping his hand further down, he traced the swirls over Oikawa's bare pelvis, avoiding the stiff cocklet that lay over it. It was practically the same size as Hajime's thumb and was so easy for him to just duck down and suck the whole thing in his mouth, feeling the head tickle the back of his throat.

Oikawa gasped loudly, back arching off the bed and hand slamming against it. A long groan was ripped from his throat, followed by a swear that he'd learned from Hajime and then had to be told he shouldn't use it in casual conversation with other people. In the bedroom however...

In the bedroom, it could be and _was_ used with frequency, by both of them. It made it all the more arousing when it came from the alien's lips, knowing it was never said anywhere else, knowing his tightly preserved and carefully cultivated censorship flew out the window. With Hajime, he could fully be himself and never worry about repercussions. And Hajime could say the same for himself with Oikawa.

Laying down between long legs, Hajime settled a hand on Oikawa's lean torso, pressing it down onto the bed then draping his arm over so he knew to stay still. With his other hand, he reached underneath him, middle finger slipping between his cheeks to rub at his already leaking hole. Oikawa whimpered as he peered down, bending his legs and spreading them for easier access. His thighs were shaking already, his species hypersensitive at the entrance, inside their passageway, and Hajime found himself thanking any possible deity for it.

“ _Iwa-chaaaan_.” His name was elongated in a whine, sending a shiver down his spine, his cock throbbing where it was pressed between his own pelvis and the mattress, hard and needy. He rolled his hips to get some friction as he sucked hard on Oikawa's small one, massaging the underside with his tongue.

More whines filled the air, Oikawa's hips circling as best they could, his hole opening up easily, greedily. The tip of Hajime's middle finger accidentally slid inside but he didn't bother pulling it out, didn't try to tease. Instead, he slid it all the way in, relishing the harsh groan he got in response, the way those marks on Oikawa's cheeks lit up, the way the swirls on his arms and pelvis turned teal.

Beautiful. Oikawa was fucking beautiful and Hajime felt completely weak for him.

Inside of him was wet, slick, cold, Oikawa always running at a lower temperature. It meant the heat was constantly cranked in their apartment, that Hajime was constantly sweating and constantly had a chilly alien attached to him as he tried to cuddle for warmth. But with the right amount of friction, Hajime knew he could warm his boyfriend up, and he set about moving his finger in and out, bobbing his head along his tiny cocklet in a contrasting rhythm.

“Iwa-chan, please,” Oikawa exhaled, thighs shaking as he tried to hold them up and open.

Hajime grinned and slipped another one inside, his body easily giving under the pressure, stretching to accommodate him. Oikawa was panting now, cheeks flushing, marks brightening. The human was fascinated by the play of color on his skin, the way it perfectly accentuated his pale flesh, reminding him of his old high school colors. It was otherworldly and homely all at the same time and was yet another reason why Hajime found himself so attracted to the man.

Two fingers soon became three as Oikawa's body easily loosened under Hajime's ministrations. He rubbed along sensitive walls, playing with the abundant nerve endings located there, the alien's body made for pleasure. Oikawa had once told him that their species was very sexual in nature, public copulation a common sight, beings encouraged to mate freely and often, and with multiple partners. Hajime could get on board with the frequent sex, but he wasn't okay with partner sharing or swapping, more monogamous in nature. Oikawa had smiled at him and said he was glad to hear it because he refused to let anyone else be with “his Iwa-chan”.

The human had rolled his eyes at the dumb nickname yet inside was happy that Oikawa wouldn't be seeking pleasure elsewhere, that no one else would get to see the alien like this: flushed, panting, writhing. His fingers clutched at the sheet covering the bed, head thrashing back and forth, legs sliding down then back up then back down then up again. It was as though he was in overload and had no idea how to release any of it, how to handle any of it.

Good.

Hajime doubled-down his actions, sucking harder and tonguing at his cocklet, focusing his fingers on what amounted to Oikawa's prostate as his thumb rubbed at his rim. Oikawa's voice grew higher in pitch as he cried out, his marks glowing brighter, and Hajime had to close his eyes, too close in proximity to them. But he didn't let up on what he was doing, experience teaching him that Oikawa was getting close, his breathing more shallow than ever, his passageway shuddering around him and squeezing, using him for pleasure.

And Hajime had no problem with being used.

It was mere moments before Oikawa was letting out a trilling noise, back arched once more, legs clamping around Hajime's head as he came. His mouth filled with the watery liquid his cocklet spurt out, his body recognizing that it wasn't procreating so there was no need for anything thicker. Slick dribbled out of his hole, soaking Hajime's fingers and hand, as well as making the sheet beneath him even damper. His name was a harsh cry coming from an alien tongue, his given name and not any sort of childish pseudonym, and Hajime had to reach down to grab hold of his cock to prevent his own orgasm from bursting forth.

He helped his boyfriend ride it out, prolonged it, before slipping his fingers out and wiping them on the already ruined sheet. Sitting back on his heels, he took in Oikawa as he laid there panting, legs splayed, one hand draped over his eyes, the other flexing by his side where he'd been clutching the sheet. A huge smile was on his face though, his marks all glowing a steady teal, pale skin flush with satisfaction. Hajime grinned at a job well done before laying atop the leaner male.

“Good?” he teased, narrowly avoiding Oikawa's arm as he moved it away, letting it flop on the pillow above his head instead. A pout was on his face, saying without words how he didn't appreciate the joke, before rolling his eyes in a habit he picked up from Hajime's friends.

“Stupid question, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa answered, swatting at his shoulder. “But I hope you realize we aren't finished.” His smile turned salacious, a leg hooking around Hajime's waist and pulling him close, his pelvis tilting up for easier access.

Hajime just grinned back, lopsided and hungry as he watched Oikawa's facial marks burn bright. “Of course not. We're just getting started.” With that, he lined his cock up and slipped inside Oikawa, making him cry out in surprise and those marks adorning his body get more intense. Yeah, they were nowhere near done.


End file.
